


I Would if You Ever Bothered to Ask Me

by ForTheFandom



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Abuse, M/M, after episode Time, not in chronological order and its really hard to not be confusing, ricks diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheFandom/pseuds/ForTheFandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time had come where Rick’s mind finally dissolved. He gave in. Vyvyan was right, he would never be remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Took Me Places

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a series of pictures that, when put into context, could make any man weep.

“But,” he thought, “I would if you asked me to be."


	2. It’s Almost Like He Never Got Tired of Being Horrible

YET TO BE WRITTEN  
COMING SOON


	3. We Used to Sit in the Pews And Ask Why We Were Born

YET TO BE WRITTEN  
COMING SOON


	4. I Often Wondered What Would Happen if I Just Stopped Talking                                           Like He Just Stopped Listening

YET TO BE WRITTEN  
COMING SOON

**Author's Note:**

> looking for co-authors as well as i will be updating as ideas come. I’m quite busy at the moment due to stressful online classes but fear not, i won’t be an author who says they’ll update and its on chapter 1 and its still 2007.


End file.
